User blog:Epic~00/The Scott and Sky Effect
It blew my mind when I figured it out. Scott and Sky is, objectively, the most effective interaction because the effects it has affects A LOT of people. Actual storylines that either Scott or Sky have wouldn't happen without the other. Both the ups and downs of their storylines are caused by just one interaction. And here's why. Scott As we all know, Scott's elimination was the first blindside in RP History. Sky took down the anagonist, and he, in turn, was furious, before moving onto other things. So, in order, this is how Sky made things turn out for Scott Courtney Courtney was one of the votes for Scott. She betrayed him a second time, even though Sky was originally going for Courtney before Scott convinced her not to. Learning it's a 5-1 vote, Scott knows that Courtney voted for him. Thus, he loses his attraction towards her, leading to Courtney and Scott being a major part of the development of both Courtney and Scott. This is also how Courtney even became a protagonist. Sugar Speaking of losing attraction, Sky is a component to Scott being attracted to Sugar. With him losing interest in Courtney, he reveals his attraction towards Sugar and uses that as a tool to make himself forget about Courtney, and to make her jealous. Not only is Scott and Sugar created, but because of Courtney always showing her jealous side and annoys Sugar, it leads to Sugar masterminding Courtney and a very likely Courtney and Sugar page in the future if Derpy allows Courtney to stay longer next time. Ezekiel, Sierra, Ella, and Katie These are all pretty much the same. If Scott is trying to make Courtney jealous, while also enjoying seeing her getting mad, then it's presumed that he would want her to stay longer. With these 4 voting her off, Scott is mad, and if it wasn't for Sky's betrayal, which is connected to Courtney's betrayal, which leads to the Sugar attraction, which leads to Courtney annoying Sugar, which leads to Sugar convincing people to vote her off, then Scott eliminates these 4 above. Without any of these factors, he wouldn't have targetted any of them in the first place. Sky The effects Scott causes from Sky's betrayal are a loophole because they end with Sky. Scott goes through so much misfortune up to this point, but Sky quits when he is being eliminated for her previously betraying him. This is self-explanatory. Sky completes the circle. Sky Sky caused this blindside with the help of a few people. Those people have been affected... negatively. Duncan Out of everyone listed on either side, Duncan was easily the most heavily affected by the blindside actions. From him and Sky teaming up to take out a big antagonist in the past it's a goal by them. They bond in doing something like this, and, come on, Dave and Leshawna were horrible anyways. Skuncan happens from Duncan and Sky doing something that is pretty hard to do... and then the domino effect happens. In The Big Apple Sky is just as attracted to Alejandro as any other female would be, Since Duncan hates Alejandro, he would easily think this is rubbing him the wrong way. In Toxic Brawl, he goes out with Samey, whom he previously couldn't care less about, in order to make Sky jealous. And now they're at each other's throats in AST2. This can all be traced back to the betrayal Sky does in the first place. Duncan and Sky is born. Future pages: Duncan and Samey, Alejandro and Sky. Cody Scott wanted Cody eliminated because he contributes nothing and would've floated otherwise. Sky votes off Scott. Cody then makes it far. But the game takes a hold of him because he makes it farther than he'd expect again. Granted he's derailed horribly in Supreme Chef Auto with trying to take out Tyler because the game got a hold of him (I guess?) but he's also attracted to Sky because he's closer to her because of their alliance. He's attracted to her, she turns him down, Duncan hates him more. Cody and Sky. Cameron, and Courtney See Cody and Duncan, only with less affects. Alejandro See Duncan Samey See Duncan Consensus And so, Scott and Sky's interaction has hurt the lives of many people. Scott *Courtney *Sugar *Ezekiel *Sierra *Ella *Katie *Sky Sky *Duncan *Cody *Cameron *Courtney *Alejandro *Samey Category:Blog posts